


TIMELINE: Reckless Hearts and Uncanny Bodies

by theblindtorpedo



Series: RHaUB Universe Fics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS UP THROUGH CHAPTER SEVEN</p><p>Because the narrative of the RHaUB 'verse now employs a lot of flashbacks, timeskips and subplots, I've decided to finally make a chronological timeline of all relevant events. I hope this is helpful for easy reference and review.</p><p>Chapter One: Pre-2012<br/>Chapter Two: Main Timeline, Summer of 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of important events in the lives of the characters that occur before the Main Timeline of Summer 2012.

1910s: Birth of Alice and Leslie Valentino

1940s: Birth of Imelda “Abuelita” Ramirez; Alice and Leslie are turned into vampires  


1967: Birth of Fiddleford McGucket  


1970: Birth of Rosemary McGucket (nee) Rutledge  


1972: Birth of Stanford/Stanley Pines and Carla McCorkle

1987: Birth of Jesus Ramirez  


1990: Stanley is kicked out of his house. He goes to live with his high school girlfriend Carla McCorkle.  


1991: Marriage of Fiddleford and Rosemary; Birth of Conrad “Tate” McGucket, Stanley and Carla move to New York; Stanford begins his freshman year at Backupsmore U.

1994: Fiddleford finishes his PhD at age 27.  


1995: Stanley and Carla become investigative partners in the NYPD.

Spring 1996: Stanford finishes his PhD at age 24.

Late Summer 1996: Stanford call Fiddleford to New York to help him work on his research. Fiddleford opens the Pet Shop. Rosemary begins working in Susan’s bakery. Stanford meets Shoshanna Rosen at a Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons meetup.  


Autumn 1996: Birth of Robbie Valentino and Tambry Walker  


December 1996: Stanford and Fiddleford encounter Darlene and find Robbie in the New York City Sewers. Fiddleford brings Robbie to the Valentinos.  


January 1997: Kofi Kincaid is held by Alice and Leslie Valentino in their basement and trained off of blood thirst  


February 1997: Kofi is released by the Valentinos

1997: Birth of Wendy Courderoy, Thompson Alexander, Lee Martinsen, Nathaniel “Nate” Guiterrez; Stanford asks Shoshanna to marry him to appease his parents.

1998: Stanford and Shoshanna marry at the Clerk’s Office. Only people in attendance are their parents. Stanley is not invited.

December 1999: The Northwest’s announce Priscilla’s “pregnancy” and they disappear from the New York social scene for a year

2000: Stanley and Carla break up romantically, but after some struggle, continue to work as partners.  


August 2000: Birth of Dipper/Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest

New Year’s Eve/Day 2000/01: The Northwests’ return to New York with their four month old daughter; they host a party celebrating Pacifica’s “birth” as well as the New Year; Kofi drinks from a guilty Fiddleford  


2001: Fiddleford quits the Portal Project  


2002: Stanford sends Stanley a letter asking him to meet him for the first time in 12 years; Stanford disappears; Shapeshifter Incident, Stanley suffers from Depression over losing his brother (again) and Carla, Shoshanna gives Stanley Journal #1; Fiddleford founds the Blind Eye Society  


2010: Dipper finds Journal #3 in the basement of his house.

2012: Dipper and Mabel move in with their Uncle Stan  



	2. Main Timeline - Summer 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of some of the events of the Main Timeline listed Chronologically. However, this is NOT all the scenes/events that appear in the text of the Main Timeline, but only the most plot relevant, to help the reader keep track of overarching plot.

**JUNE**

Day 1  
\- Stan is called in by Lolph and Dundgren to investigate the Woodpecker Khandewal Case. (Blendin having been injured the day before.)  
\- Dipper snoops in Stan's room and finds his list of phone numbers.  
\- Stan visits McGucket's Menagerie for the first time, meeting Melody and Fiddleford.  
\- Thompson attends a meeting of the Society of the Blind Eye for the first time.  
\- Fiddleford provides a Doctor's visit and ascertains Pacifica's health.  
\- Wendy fights in a match in the Underground Ring underneath the Kellys' restaurant (where Candy and Grenda are employed).

Day 2\- Stan visits McGucket's Menagerie to find Fiddleford being assaulted by a customer. In the struggle Stan is knocked out by Melody's voice and is cared for by Fiddleford.  
\- Fiddleford completes a Chimera and sells it to Gideon.  
\- Thompson completes his first assignment for the Society of the Blind Eye. Bud offers him use of the Memory Gun and he refuses.  
\- Stan meets Carla at the death site of Farmer Elias Sprott. She provides him a dossier with background info on Fiddleford. Stan learns that Fiddleford used to work with Ford.  
\- Over tea and eclairs, Stan confronts Fiddleford about his involvement with Ford. Fiddleford explain their combined interest in supernatural creatures and invites him to come visit the Underground Ring with him.  
\- Mabel and Dipper see Stan and Fiddleford together in front of the Kellys' restaurant. Mabel calls Candy for intel about Fiddleford and learns of his Pet Shop.  
\- Fiddleford and Stan attend a match between Shandra Jiminez and the Chimera. Next is a match between Wendy and the Chimera, but Stan intervenes and kills the beast for Wendy, who is angered by his interference.  
\- Fiddleford kisses Stan.

Day 3\- Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate and Thompson discover Tats' dead body. They also observe Blind Ivan casting a time freeze spell over the body.  
\- Bud calls a meeting of the Council of the Society of the Blind Eye to discuss his own discovery of Tats death. Fiddleford instates safety measures of close contact and an alert system routed through Ivan.  
\- 


End file.
